Mystery of Book
by Jung Hee Chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sangat suka membaca buku, terutama buku dengan genre fantasy, vampire atau misteri. Hingga suatu hari, ia menemukan sebuah buku tua bersampulkan kertas coklat di laci tempat buku – buku koleksiannya berada, tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sudah masuk ke dalam dunia 'vampire' yang ada di buku itu, bertemu dengan pangeran vampire, Sasuke Uchiha
1. Book?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mystery of Book © Yumiko Hiroshi**

**Summary : Sakura Haruno, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sangat suka membaca buku, terutama buku dengan genre fantasy, vampire atau misteri.**

**Hingga suatu hari, ia menemukan sebuah buku tua bersampulkan kertas coklat di laci tempat buku – buku koleksiannya berada, tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sudah masuk ke dalam dunia 'vampire' yang ada di buku itu, bertemu dengan pangeran vampire, Sasuke uchiha yang sedang menyamar menjadi pemuda biasa.**

**Lalu, apa yang Sakura lakukan di dunia Vampire bersama Sasuke?/SasuSaku/OOC/Chaptered**

**NB : Judul gak nyambung sama isi *gubrakk**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah, membuta beberapa orang terlihat ingin bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk, terkecuali untuk seorang gadis yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpi indahnya, gadis berambut pink sepundak itu terus memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum lebar, mimpi indah, sepertinya.

"Sakura! Bangun! Jam berapa ini hah? Kau sudah besar, jangan mentang – mentang hari ini hari minggu kau bisa tidur sepuasnya! Bangun cepat!" teriakan Mebuki Haruno, ibu dari gadis berambut pink itu menggema di seluruh titik sudut rumahnya, Kizashi Haruno hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, mendengar teriakan istrinya, sedangkan Sasori kakak dari gadis berambut pink itu terlihat santai sambil membaca buku dan menggerak – gerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, ya dia sedang memakai earphone.

"Unghh" lenguh Sakura saat mendengar suara ibunya yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan – lahan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat, silau akibat cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya.

'Bruuk'

"Bangun sakura!" suara ibunya kembali terdengar, namun kali ini sukses membuat sakura bangun dan melotot, terkejut

"_Kaa-san_, bisakah datang dengan cara normal?" omel Sakura sambil berdiri menuju kamar mandi

"Tak usah banyak bicara! Cepat mandi dan benahi kamar mu yang sudah seperti kandang sapi ini!" ucap ibunya, di dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir mungil milik Sakura Haruno

Pintu kamar tertutup, dan bersamaan dengan itu sosok Mebuki Haruno hilang di balik pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua, dan juga terdengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi

* * *

"Huh, kenapa kamar ku bisa seperti ini?" keluh Sakura setelah mandi dan berpakaian, kemudian Sakura terdiam, mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang membuat kamarnya bisa seporak – poranda seperti kapal pecah.

"Aish, kemarin InoPig datang bersama Tenten dan Hinata kesini, kenapa aku bisa lupa? _Baka_!" ucap Sakura kesal, tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun segera membenahi kamarnya.

20 menit kemudian …

"Akhirnya selesai juga .." ucap Sakura sambil duduk di atas kasur berukuran king size miliknya

'Ceklekkk'

"Sakura cepat turun, kita sarapan bersama .."ucap Sasori, kakak Sakura

"Ah, iya _nii-chan _.." jawab Sakura kemudian ikut turun ber

sama kakak nya

* * *

"Sudah membereskan kamar?" tanya Ibu Sakura setiba nya Sakura dan Sasori di bawah

"Sudah _kaa-san_, tenang saja!" jawab Sakura enteng

"Awas saja jika _kaa-san_ melihat kamar mu berantakan lagi!" ancam ibunya

"Ah, iya_ kaa-san_, Sakura janji kamar Sakura gak bakal acak-acakan lagi kok." Jawab Sakura meyakinkan ibunya

"Hari ini _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan pergi ke Suna untuk mengurusi pekerjaan di sana" ucap Kizashi Haruno yang akhirnya membuka mulut

"Selama berapa hari?" tanya Sakura dan Sasori bersamaan

"1 bulan lebih, mungkin" jawab ayahnya

"Selama itukah?" tanya Sakura

"Tak apalah, kan ada _Nii-chan_" sambung ibunya

"Aku akan menginap di Amegakure bersama teman ku _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ ada penelitian yang harus kami lakukan di sana .." jawab Sasori

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura

"Mungkin 1 bulan lebih juga .." jawab Sasori

"Tuh kaan .." Sakura mengeluh, ia tak mau di tinggal di rumah sendiri, apalagi ini sedang masa libur musim panas dari sekolah, pasti akan membosankan tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendiri

"Sudahlah, kau bisa mengajak teman – teman mu untuk menginap di sini" kata ayahnya

"asal jangan sampai kamar mu acak – acakan" sambung ibunya

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura lesu

* * *

Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno telah pergi, kini tinggal ia dan kakaknya, Sasori yang berada di rumah.

Sakura menatap bosan kakaknya yang sedang memasukan baju-baju miliknya kedalam koper dengan sangat serius, sampai tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah ada di situ sejak tadi

"Sakura!" Sasori berteriak, mengira Sakura berada dikamarnya atau dibawah.

"Aku di sini, _nii-chan_" jawab Sakura datar

"Ah, di sini ya? _Gomen ne_, gak kelihatan hehe" jawab Sasori setengah malu sambil menggaruk – garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sakura masih memasang wajah datar

"_Nii-chan_ mau pergi sekarang, kau jaga diri baik – baik ya! Jangan keluyuran sampai larut malam!" ucap Sasori sambil mengangkat koper dan mengambil tas hitam yang berisi keperluan yang lain.

"Baik _nii-chan_" jawab Sakura yang masih setia pada 'wajah datarnya'

"Jangan begitu terus donk mukanya, jelek tau" ledek Sasori, berusaha menghibur Sakura

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, _nii-chan_ pergi dlu ne da-dah" ucap Sasori sambil berjalan melewati Sakura, Sakura mengikuti Sasori dari belakang, menutup pintu kamar kakaknya dan berlari ke menyusul Sasori

"Kau jangan seperti anak kecil, jalannya biasa – biasa saja." Ucap Sasori yang tengah di ambang pintu, memakai sepatunya

"Hn, terserah _nii-chan_ lah." Jawab Sakura pasrah

Sasori tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura, kemudian mengacak – acak lembut rambut adik kesayangannya, "Jaga diri baik – baik yaa" ucap Sasori kemudian pergi

"Iya _nii-chan, nii-cha_n juga hati – hati ya!" jawab Sakura

"Huh, bosan!" keluh Sakura setibanya di kamar miliknya

* * *

"Ngapain ya? Telpon Ino,Hinata dan Tenten? Menyuruh mereka menginap di sini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap kosong handphone warna putih miliknya

"Baca buku saja lah!" jawab Sakura, kemudian berlalu menuju rak buku miliknya, setelah memilah – milih cukup lama, mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berwarna coklat dan tampak 'tua', tertarik, Sakura pun mengambil buku itu kemudian duduk dengan santai di atas kasur

"Sejak kapan aku punya buku yang seperti ini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lagi.

Sakura membuka buku tersebut, kemudian tampak lah sebuah tulisan yang di tulis oleh tinta zaman dahulu yang bertuliskan 'Jika anda sedang sendiri dan membaca berniat membaca buku ini, sebaiknya anda urungkan niat itu, karna itu akan membahayakan diri anda sendiri …'

Sakura bergidik ngeri membaca tulisan berwarna hitam tebal tersebut, namun rasa itu segela hilang tergantkan oleh rasa penasaran Sakura yang melebihi bats normal (?), perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura membuka halaman berikutnya dari buku tersebut, namun apa yang di lihat oleh Sakura? Hanya kertas kosong tanpa ada secoret tintan setitik pun, melihat hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak – bahak, namun tawa itu segera hilang saat ia melihat gumpalan asap berwarna hitam keluar dari buku tersebut, Sakura mundur kebelakang, ketakutan.

"a..as…. ..sapp … ..tu?" tanya Sakura heran

Asap itu perlahan – lahan hilang, digantikan oleh cahaya berwarna putih terang yang membuat semua hal tak terlihat dengan jelas, kepala Sakura terasa sangat sakit dan ia menjadi susah bernafas hingga ..

* * *

'Bruukkk'

"Auw .." Sakura merintih kesakitan, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya secara perlahan dan mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah.

"Ini bukan kamar ku!" ucap Sakura saat menyadari ada yang aneh di tempat ia berpijak sekarang, Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Tersedot kedalam buku?" tanya Sakura heran, "Aku di hutan?" tanya Sakura lagi, hingga suara 'auman' keras terdengar oleh Sakura dan membuatnya terkejut lalu mencari dari mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Kekanan – kosong, Kekiri – kosong, Depan – kosong, belakang –

Sakura terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya sekarang dengan gigi yang tajam mata yang memerah dan menatap Sakura seperti melihat daging, dan air liur yang menetes membuat Sakura ketakutan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya

"Se-se-se-seri-ga-ga-gala?"

Serigala berbulu coklat itu mengaum lagi dengan lebih kuat dan mendekati Sakura secara perlahan, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sakura berlari di saat kakinya bergetar, berlari dan terus berlari karna menyadari bahwa serigala coklat itu masih mengikutinya, bagaimana pun juga, Sakura tahu bahwa kecepatan lari manusia kalah dengan kecepatan lari serigala, dan ia yakin bahwa ia –

'Bruukk'

Akan tertangkap atau mungkin akan terjatuh akibat tersandung oleh akar pohon yang besar.

Kakinya terkilir, ya kaki Sakura terkilir membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan, jangankan berjalan, bangun saja susah!

'Tes'

Air liur serigala itu jatuh tepat di atas kakinya yang terkilir, membuat Sakura ketakutan saat merasa yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi santapan milik serigala lapar ini.

Serigala itu mendekati Sakura dan membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang mengerikan dan memperdengarkan suaranya yang bisa membuat gendang telinga orang yang mendengar suaranya pecah, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, karna ia yakin tak akan ada yang menolongnya di sini, hutan? Siapa yang mau masuk ke dalam hutan yang penuh dengan hewan buas? Dan sialnnya, kenapa ia terjatuh di hutan? Bukan tempat lain seperti taman mungkin, yang lebih baik daripada hutan..

Tak akan ada yang menyelamatiku, tak akan ada yang menyelamatiku, tak akan ada yang menyelamatiku, sekarang Sakura sedang _berdzikir ria_ (?) dalam hati, berdzikir dengan kalimat 'tak akan ada yang menyelamatiku'

Tapi ..

'SRATTT'

Ada sebuah pedang yang berhasil membunuh Serigala lapar itu!

Sakura terkejut dan menutup matanya tatkala mendengar suara pedang yang telah membunuh Serigala yang akan memangsanga, tadi.

Hingga beberapa tetes darah mengenai Sakura dan membuat bajunya kotor, eh tunggu dulu, baju? Tadi Sakura memakai celana kan? Tadi saat dirumah! Tapi hal apa yang membuat ia terjatuh mengenai akar pohon yang besar dan berlari lambat?

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap baju yang ia gunakan sekarang.

WHAT THE-

Baju apa ini?

Gaun?

Oh tidak, Sakura benci gaun, tapi sekarang Sakura memakai Gaun?

Yang benar saja!

Gaun berwarna pink malah! Uhk –

"Hei Nona, kau tak apa – apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang kembali mengejutkan Sakura.

Saat Sakura tengah berdebat (?) dengan dirinya sendiri (?) saat mengetahui baju dan gaun yang ia pakai, sebuah suara yang terkesan 'baritone' dan berbeda dengan suara serigala tadi, Sakura melihat ke atas, tempat suara itu berasal karna Sakura saat ini tengah duduk kesakitan

"K-ka-kau S-si-sia-pa?" tanya Sakura

"Apa kau tak apa – apa?" tanya sosok itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, Sakura mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri namun sulit, tentu saja, karna kakinya terkilir

"Mari ku bantu!" kata sosok yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura itu sambil membantu Sakura untuk berdiri,

Karna tak bisa, akhirnya sosok itu menggendong Sakura dan membuat Sakura merah padam, ia tak pernah di gendong laki – laki lain selain ayah dan kakaknya, itupun saat Sakura masih kecil

"Kau, manusia ya?" tanya Sosok itu lagi yang membuat Sakura heran

"Maksudmu?"

**TBC **

* * *

Hooolllaaa minna-san!  
Konbawa! *saya nge-post cerita ini malem-malem*

Fanfic baru saya *Gaknanya*

Udh baca kan? Menurut kalian, gimana ceritanya? Seru? Gaje? Jelek? Ancur?

Minta Saran dan Kritik ya, asal Kritiknya jangan terlalu pedes *hehe*

Dan, Fanfci ini juga saya publish di Facebook saya sendiri *masih rencana*, tapi pastinya cast-nya bakal di ubah,

Awalnya, saya gak ada niat buat fanfic vampire, tapi ada satu teman facebook saya yang nge-request fanfic vampire, jadinya saya mikir deh, bagusnya cerita vampire itu gimana ya?

Udah deh, gak banyak bacot, cuman minta 1 hal aja …

Review donk! *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau review *bungkung 90°


	2. Weird

Konbawa minna-san!  
Lagi – lagi, saya mempublish fanfic malam – malam -_- #udah kebiasaan#  
Oke deh, this chapter 2 happy reading^^

* * *

"Hei! A-apa maksud u-uc-capan m-mu tadi?" tanya Sakura gelagapan, entah kenapa dia takut mendengar ucapan laki – laki yang sudah menolongnya dari serigala sialan itu.

"Kau, manusia?" tanya laki – laki itu lagi

"Tentu saja aku manusia! Kau pikir aku siapa? Monster? Atau Serigala si hewan menyebalkan itu?" tanya Sakura kesal,seumur hidupnya tak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal bodoh itu kepadanya, kecuali laki – laki yang tengah menggendongnya kini.

"Pantas." Cibir laki – laki itu yang membuat Sakura heran, pantas? Pantas apa?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Bau darahmu, dapat tercium dengan sangat jelas oleh ku .." jawab laki – laki itu sambil terus menatap ke depan, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Sakura yang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, wajahnya memerah, menahan amarah yang meluap – luap.

'JDUAKK'

"Auchh, apa yang kau lakukan_ baka_!" bentak laki – laki itu setelah mendapat sebuah pukulan keras di kepalanya

"Kenapa dari tadi kau terus membicarakan hal – hal yang tak jelas dan tak masuk akal? Kau mempertanyakan apakah aku manusia, tentu saja aku manusia _baka_! Dan tadi, kau bilang dapat mencium bau darahku, hei kaki ku yang luka dan berada cukup jauh dari indra penciuman mu, mana mungkin manusia bisa mencium bau darah yang cukup jauh dari indra penciumannya!" omel Sakura kesal, sedangkan laki – laki itu hanya menatap Sakura sebentar, dan kembali berjalan

Sakura mulai kesal sekarang, ia berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya di respon dengan cara seperti itu? Hanya melihatnya saja? Tak berbicara apapun? Oh Tuhaann!

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Sakura

".." Laki – laki itu tak merespon dan terus meneruskan langkahnya

"Turunkan aku!" kali ini, Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi dari sebelumnya.

".." Laki – laki itu masih tak bergeming, 'ck, dasar menyebalkan!' batin Sakura dalam hati

"TURUNKAN AKU MANUSIA BISU!" teriak Sakura sekuat-kuatnya dan mendorong bahu laki – laki yang telah menolongnya menjauh, hingga akhirnya Sakura terjatuh dari pangkuan laki – laki itu.

'BRUKK'

Sakura terdiam, terlalu sakit rasanya jatuh itu (?) jadi, dia tak bisa berkata apapun atau berteriak kesakitan karna jatuhnya (?) itu terlalu sakit, Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya dan merasakan rasa ngilu di bagian bokongnya *poorSakura*

"Aku bukan manusia,bodoh." Celetuk laki – laki yang sudah menolongnya, mau tak mau, Sakura pun membuka matanya dan memperhatikan laki – laki yang tenga berdiri sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam, Sakura baru sadar kalau laki – laki itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan garis – garis berwarna merah, rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang seperti 'pantat ayam'

"Terserahmu lah, aku tak peduli kau siapa." Jawab Sakura cuek, kemudian Sakura berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, memegang batang pohon yang ada di sampingnya sebagai pangkuan dan berusaha berdiri, dengan perlahan – lahan.

_10 menit kemudian .._

Sakura berhasil berdiri dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, ia juga agak (sangat) kesal (marah) kepada laki – laki berambut pantat ayam yang tadi menolongnya, dia (laki – laki itu) tak membantu Sakura untuk bangkit sama sekali, atau paling tidak, jika tak membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, laki – laki itu menunggu Sakura dan tak meninggalkannya disini!

"Laki – laki brengsek." Umpat Sakura pelan, untuk ukuran (?) telinga manusia normal, suara umpatan dari Sakura tak akan terdengar, tapi entah kenapa ..

"Aku mendengar ucapan itu bodoh!" ucap laki – laki itu dingin

Sakura tertegun dan berusaha berjalan, kakinya masih sakit, karna akar pohon besar tadi.

"Cepat jalan! Kalau kau lama, dan tak mengetahui jejak ku, kau bisa tersesat!" ucap laki – laki itu lagi.

Sakura mendecih dan kembali berjalan, sebisa mungkin dia berjalan dengan cepat agar bisa menyusul laki – laki brengsek yang ada di hadapanya, tapi apadaya, kakinya terasa begitu ngilu untuk di gerakan

"Kakiku sakit bodoh!" akhirnya Sakura membuka suara, memberikan alasan kenapa ia lama berjalan

"Siapa suruh tadi ku gendong malah minta turun dan mendorong ku?" tanya laki – laki itu masih terus berjalan

"Diam kau." Jawab Sakura singkat dan berhasil membuat laki – laki itu menutup mulutnya

Lama berjalan, membuat laki – laki itu kesal menunggu Sakura yang 'lelet', hingga akhirnya, Sakura kembali di gendong oleh laki – laki itu, kali ini bukan di menggendong ala_ 'bridal style_', tapi menggendong di atas punggungnya, membuat Sakura terlelap di atas punggung laki – laki itu yang hangat.

"Merepotkan." Cibir laki – laki yang bernama Sasuke itu.

* * *

Sakura melenguh saat merasakan cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya, lalu menghadapkan badanya ke arah lain dan masih saja, cahaya itu mengenai wajahnya.

Peralahan tapi pasti, Sakura membuka matanya, setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya sudah kembali, dia terkejut mendapati dirinya yang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Loh? Ini kamarku? Kamarku?" tanya Sakura heran

Sakura melihat jam dinding yang ada di dinding kamarnya,_'jam setengah satu? Padahal tadi, di hutan sudah malam.'_ Batin Sakura

Lama ia terdiam mengamati ke seluruh arah, mengamati kamarnya dengan cepat, takutnya ini hanya tipuan serigala coklat sialan itu (?)

"Kya! Ini benar kamarku!" Sakura berteriak kesenangan ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa dia ada dikamarnya sendiri, tapi bunyi deringan drai ponsel milik Sakura berhasil membuat mulut Sakura diam, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kearah meja kecil di samping kasurnya

"_Kaa-san_?" tanya Sakura setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Sakura?" terdengar suara Kaa-sannya memanggil namanya

"Ya _Kaa-san_, ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya ibunya

"Aku baik – baik saja _Kaa-san_, ada apa?" Sakura mulai heran

"Tidak ada,_ Kaa-san_ hanya khawatir kepadamu karna dari tadi kaa-san telpon tak di angkat – angkat." Jawab ibunya

"Ohh, _gomen ne kaa-san_, tadi aku masih tidur." Jawab Sakura jujur

"Hm, ya sudahlah, tak apa – apa, kau sudah menelpon Ino, Hinata dan Tenten?" tanya ibunya 'lagi'

"Untuk?" lagi – lagi, Sakura heran

"Bukannya kau tak mau di rumah sendiri?" tanya ibunya

"Oh ya, nanti mereka akan ku telpon!'

"Tak perlu." Jawab ibunya

"Loh, kenapa _Kaa-san_?" Sakura heran 'lagi'

"_Kaa-san_ sudah menelpon orang tua mereka dan orang tua mereka mengizinkan mereka bertiga menginap sampai _Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Nii-san_ pulang .." jelas ibunya panjang lebar

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tunggu saja sebentar lagi, mereka pasti sampai di rumah."

"Arugatou_ kaa-san_ .."

"Ya, sudah dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik – baik."

"_Ha'i!_"

* * *

Sakura tersenyum begitu mendengar pintu bel rumahnya berbunyi, dengan cepat ia melepaskan selimut yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya, namun ..

"auch .." Sakura merintih kesakitaan saat hendak berjalan, matanya beralih pada kakinya yang tiba – tiba kram dan ngilu, Sakura terkejut melihat kakinya yang membengkak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sudah ada dibawah, menunggu Sakura, mau tak mau, Sakura terpaksa berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya yang banyak sambil merintih kesakitan.

'CEKLEK'

"Lama sekali kau membukanya Sakura .." terdengar suara khas Ino saat sedang 'bete'

"Hehe, kakiku sulit untuk di gerakan .."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, ketiga temannya –Ino,Hinata dan Tenten- serempak melihat ke bawah –kaki Sakura- dan terkejut mendapati kaki Sakura yang besar (?)

"S-sa-kura-chan, ka-kaki mu k-ken-napa?" tanya Hinata kaget

"Terjatuh akibat tersandung akar pohon besar." Jawab Sakura enteng sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebar – lebar, menyuruh ketiga sobatnya itu masuk

"Di mana?" tanya Tenten

"Hutan." Jawab Sakura enteng, sambil terus berjalan dengan perlahan di ikuti ketiga temannya yang membawa tas besar yang berisi pakaian dan keperluan lainya saat mereka bertiga menginap disini.

"Hutan?"tanya mereka bertiga serempak, Sakura menangguk.

"Sejak kapan di sekitar rumah mu ada hutan?" tanya Tenten lagi, yang mendapat anggukan dari Hinata dan Ino

"I-iya Sakura-chan, d-di se-seki-tar si-ni ka-kan ti-tida-k a-ada h-hu-tan" sambung Hinata

"Kau bermimpi ya Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Hm, iya mungkin .." jawab Sakura ala kadarnya

"Tapi kalau aku bermimpi, kenapa lukanya benar – benar nyata dan sakit?" tanya Sakura yang berhasil membuat ketiga sahabatnya menyetujui ucapan Sakura

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting! Sekarang sini ku obati kakimu!" ucap Ino sambil mengeluarkan obat dari tasnya, lalu mengoleskan obat itu kekaki Sakura dan memijat – mijat kaki Sakura pelan

"Sakura, aku lapar .." celetuk Tenten yang membuat semuanya memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Tenten

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten

"Ta-tahan la-lapar n-nya Ten-ten, t-tun-tunggu I-ino s-sel-selesa-i me-mi-jat Sa-kura" ucap Hinata yang di balas dengan dengusan panjang dari Tenten

* * *

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan pakaian Ino,Hinata dan Tenten, mereka berempat, termasuk Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Sakura kemudian duduk dengan posisi melingkar di atas kasur

"Ceritakanlah Sakura, kenapa kakimu bisa seperti itu!" desak Ino

"I-ya Sakura-chan, kami tak a-akan memberitahu kedua orang tuamu dan ka-kak mu k-ko-k" timpal Hinata

"Ayolah Sakura .." bujuk Tenten

"Eum .." Sakura ber-eum ria, membuat ketiga sahabatnya kesal.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya tadi, aku seperti masuk kedalam sebuah buku!" jawab Sakura

"Nani?" mereka bertiga terkejut

"Aku menemukan sebuah buku di tempat koleksi – koleksi bukuku, aku membacanya, halaman pertama bertuliskan, jangan membaca buku itu kalau aku sedang sendiri, dan halaman kedua, tak ada apapun, hanya kertas kosong .." Jelas Sakura

"Dimana bukunya?" tanya mereka bertiga serempak

"Entah lah, aku tak tau, di kolong kasur ini mungkin." Celetuk Sakura

Serempak, mereka bertiga membungkuk, melihat ke kolong ranjang kasur Sakura, Hinata dan Ino di sisi kanan sedangkan Tenten di sisi kiri, dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya.

"Ahk, ini ya bukunya?" tanya Tenten sambil menggenggam sebuah buku kecil namun tebal bersampulkan kertas berwarna coklat.

Serempak, mereka bertiga, Ino,Hinata dan Sakura melihat kearah Tenten.

"Ah iya! Buku itu!" Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Sini kubuka!" Ino merembut buku coklat itu dari tangan Tenten, namun Hinata mengambilnya duluan.

"A-da ba-iknya kita mendengarkan cerita Sakura dulu i-no" ucap Hinata

Sakura mulai menceritakan semua hal yang dia alami,.

"Mungkin itu hanya mimpi Sakura." Ino membuka mulut

"Tidak mungkin, kalau itu mimpi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?" protes Sakura

"Iya, lagi pula kalau itu mimpi kenapa kaki Sakura benar – benar bengkak?" sambung Tenten

"S-Sakura! Aku menemukan gaun yang kau bilang tadi." Hinata menggenggam gaun berwarna pink panjang dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura

"Benar. Ini gaun yang kugunakan saat itu!" ucap Sakura

"Lihat, kotor sekali baju ini!" celetuk Ino

"Karna Sakura berlari – lari dan terjatuh saat mengenakan gaun ini." jawab Tenten, saat Sakura akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba saja buku coklat yang di taruh di tengah itu bergerak sendiri, terbuka dan mengeluarkan asap berwarna hitam, kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih

"Ini persis seperti yang tadi pagi aku alami! Buku itu mengeluarkan asap lalu asap itu hilang, digantikan oleh cahaya yang sangat terang!" ucap Sakura

Mereka berempat mundur kebelakang, merapat kedinding sambil ketakutan.

"B-buku i-itu .." ucap Hinata ketakutan

"Akan menyedot kita .." sambung Sakura yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Tenten

"Tersedot? Yang benar saja!" sambung Ino

"Lihat saja buku itu!" perintah Sakura, yang masih terus memperhatikan buku coklat itu, mereka bertiga akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat buku itu dan ..

"KYAAAA"

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter 2 udah dipublish, gimana seru? Udah agak panjang?

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, memfollow cerita ini dan menjadikan cerita ini favorit ^_^ sekali lagi saya ucapaka terima kasih ^_^  
Dan untuk yang review but gak log in, ini balasanya :

**Guest** : Ne, saya juga tau kalau summary dan chapternya udah pasaran, tapi saya akan membuatnya sedikit lebih unik dan berbeda :D, arigatou for reviewnya^^

**dee-chaan** : Ini udah dilanjutin, dan dipanjangin^^, arigatou buat reviewnya^^

**Scarlet24** : Makasih udah nunggu Fanfic ini :D chapter 2 udah di publish^^

**Review Please ^_^  
Don't be a 'Siders' ^0^**


	3. Vampire World?

Konbawa minna-san ^_^

Gomen lamaaa banget nge-publish chapter2, sibuk urusan sekolah, karna perpisahan *gak nanya*

Sekali lagi, Gomen ne^^

Langsung aja yah! Chekidot!

* * *

_ Other POV :_

"Sakura-chan, kau dimana?!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng yang melengking keras memenuhi seisi hutan.

"Uhk, kenapa aku bisa di dalam hutan?" tanya suara cempreng itu lagi, entah kepada siapa, rambutnya yang pirang kotor dan wajah dan tubuhnya yang putih juga di penuhi dengan tanah hitam.

"Ino?" panggil sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah lain, mendengar namanya di panggil, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya mencari orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Ino setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggil namanya tadi

"Ya, ini aku, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan langkah terseok – seok sambil mendekati Ino

"Aku baik – baik saja, namun seluruh tubuh ku agak ngilu karna terjatuh cukup kuat, kau kenapa memakai baju seperti itu Sakura? Dan, apa aku tak salah lihat, gaun itu berwarna.. eum-Pink?" kata Ino panjang lebar

"Ini baju yang aku ceritakan tadi saat di kamar, yang di temukan oleh Hinata dan kupikir, kita masuk ke dalam buku coklat itu, dan apakah kau tak tau Ino? Bukan hanya aku saja yang memakai baju aneh, lihat baju mu sendiri." Ucapan Sakura membuat Ino dengan cepat melihat baju yang di kenakannya dan dia cukup terkejut, mendapati dirinya memakai baju dengan model yang sama seperti Sakura, hanya berbeda warna, dia memakai baju berwarna ungu.

"Kenapa aku memakai baju ini? Aku tak punya baju seperti ini, sebelumnya." Celetuk Ino

"Entahlah .." tanggap Sakura

"Ngomong – ngomong Sakura-chan, Hinata di mana?" tanya Ino

"Hinata? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi, setelah aku terjatuh dan berjalan sekitar eum-10 langkah, aku menemukan mu di sini, sama sekali tak melihat Hinata" jawab Sakura

"Jadi, di mana dia?" tanya Ino

"aku tak ta-"

"KYAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh sebuah jeritan yang meminta tolong, karna takut, Ino langsung berlari mendekati Sakura dan memegang lengan Sakura dengan kuat.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura

"Kau tak mendengar suara jeritan tadi?" tanya Ino balik

"Dengar sih" jawab Sakura singkat

"Hei! Kenapa berada di sini membuat mu aneh?" tanya Ino

"Aneh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura balik yang membuat Ino kesal setengah mati

"Sudahlah Sakura! Aku lelah berbicara denganmu! Ayo, kita cari siapa yang menjerit tadi, siapa tau itu hinata." Ucap Ino sambil mendahului Sakura, tanpa menunggu lama Sakura mengikuti Ino dengan langkah yang masih terseok – seok.

* * *

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil laki – laki berambut hitam, bermata Onyx

"Hn?" gumam laki – laki dengan rambut pantat ayam, jelasnya, laki – laki yang di panggil 'Sasuke'

"Kau melihat Naruto?" tanya laki – laki itu lagi

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kau tau dia di mana?" tanya laki – laki itu lagi

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke, singkat

"Kalau begitum kau tau dia kemana?" tanya laki – laki itu lagi, seolah – olah tak memperdulikan raut wajah Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi masam.

"Dengar ya Sai, aku tak tau dia kemana, dia di mana dan tak mau tau dia kemana atau pun dimana, lebih tepatnya, aku tak peduli dia ada dimana!" Celoteh Sasuke, dan dia harus rela menhancurkan reputasi 'vampire cool' nya agar membuat Sai menutup mulut.

"Oh .. Maaf – maaf, membuat mu kesal" jawab Sai sambil mengeluarkan 'senyum palsunya' dan menggaruk – garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, berusaha menunjukan ekspresinya saat merasa bersalah.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Eum, ngomong – ngomong Sasuke, mau kah kau menemaniku pergi ke hutan Irovatum?" tanya Sai sambil duduk di samping Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku 'Sejarah Vampire (?)'

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke, namun tetap fokus membaca buku yang di anggap olehnya sendiri 'Menarik'

"Mencari Naruto" ucap Sai

"Malas." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Sekalian mencari makan, aku lapaar .." sambung Sai

"Kau makan rumput eoh?" tanya Sasuke? "Vampire macam apa itu .." ledek Sasuke

"Kau ini! Apa kau lupa bahwa di hutan itu ada portal menuju dunia Manusia?" tanya Sai, kesal

"Apa kau tak pernah dengar peraturan? Kita tak boleh masuk ke dunia manusia! Portal yang itu kan menuju dunia manusia masa depan, bukan masa kita yang sekarang! Baru melangkah kita pasti akan lansung mati di bunuh oleh manusia masa depan, kau tau kan, teknologi masa depan sangat canggih." Omel Sasuke, yang kembali keluar dari dirinya yang sebenarnya

"Tapi aku lapar, sangat lapar .." keluh Sai

"Bukankah di sini sudah di sediakan makanan khusus vampire alias 'Darah' untuk umat vampire (?) untuk apa kau mencari manusia dan menghisap darahnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Sekali – kali kek -_- aku ingin mencari tantangan lagi, sudah lama aku tak langsung meminum darah dari manusia, aku ingin umurku 16 tahun lagi .." jawab Sai sambil memejamkan matanya, mendapati suatu firasat yang aneh.

"Baka! Ingat umur mu sudah lebih dari 1 abad!" sindir Sasuke

"Kau juga! Umur mu juga sudah lebih dari 1 abad :p" balas Sai

"Walaupun lebih dari 1 abad, wajah ku tak pernah keriput!" balas Sasuke

"Semua vampire seperti itu baka! . ?docid=33503133" balas Sai

"Tapi tidak untuk Madara dan para leluhur" ucap Sasuke sembari membayangi bentuk wajah kakeknya dan orang – orang tua (?) vampire yang sudah mulai keriput

"Kalau umur kita sudah hampir 4 abad, kita juga akan seperti itu." Jawab Sai

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Sai

"Ayolah Sasuke! Kita ke hutan Irovatum! Aku mendapat firasat ada 3 orang manusia di sana!" jawab Sai

"Manusia?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, firasatku, firasat seorang vampire, kau tak menyadarinya eoh?" tanya Sai

" bukan Vampire peminum Darah bodoh!" Jawab Sasuke

"Oh, aku lupa maaf! Ayo kita ke hutan Irovatum!" ucap Sai sembari menarik – narik tangan Sasuke

* * *

#Hutan Irovatum

"Hei, kau manusia atau bukan?" tanya laki - laki berambut kuning dengan 3 kumis kucing (?) di pipinya

"A-ak-u manusia" jawab perempuan berambut indigo

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tersesat di sini?" tanya laki - laki itu lagi

"Buku .." gumam Hinata tak jelas

"Huh? Buku apa?" tanya laki - laki itu

"a-anu, kalau bo-boleh t-tau a-ku a-da dima-na?" tanya Hinata gugup

"Dunia Vampire abad 18-an" celetuk laki - laki berambut kuning itu

"Vampire? 18-an?" gumam Hinata

"upss, aku keceplosan .. hehe :D" laki - laki itu mengeluarkan seringaian anehnya yang menyeramkan bagi Hinata

"A-anu, Ka-u m-mau me-nghi-sa-p d-dar-ah ku t-tuan?" tanya Hinata gugup, sembari mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, berjaga - jaga

"Ah,, tentu saja tidak, aku bukan vampire peminum darah manusia, aku vampire pemakan daging hewan (?)" ucap laki - laki itu sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

"a-ah, be-git-u ..." respon Hinata yang masih ketakutan

"Hinata!" panggil 2 orang perempuan berambut pirang dan pink

"Sakura? Ino?" tanya Hinata memastikan, karna mereka berdua terlalu sulit untuk di lihat, karna jarak yang cukup jauh.

Setelah Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ke-2 suara itu milik Ino dan Sakura, Hinata berlari ke tempat Sakura dan Ino yang ngos-ngosan (?)

"Kau tak apa - apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata

"Aku baik - baik saja Sakura-chan, kenapa kalian berkeringat?" tanya Hinata, mendapati kedua sahabatnya berkeringat, padahal jelas - jelas di daerah Hutan ini (yang Hinata tak tau namanya hutan apa) suhunya rendah, sangat rendah, kira - kira sekitar -9 derajat celcius.

"Si bodoh ini menyuruhku lari, padahal kaki ku masih sakit!" omel Sakura sambil menunju Ino

"Aku takut, tempat ini terlalu gelap!" Ino mencoba mencari alasan

"Kalian berdua juga manusia?" sambung laki - laki berambut kuning tadi

"Ya, kau siapa?" tanya Ino

"Aku? Aku Naruto Uzumaki" jawab Naruto enteng

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, ini Ino Yamanaka dan itu Hinata Hyuuga" jawab Sakura

"Eoh, salam kenal" ucap Naruto ramah

"Naruto!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto

"Sai?" tanya Naruto sambil membalikan tubuhnya

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku dan Sasuke lelah mencari kau ke seluruh desa!" omel Sai

"Dia berbohong, kami baru saja mencarimu kesini." ucap Sasuke dan langsung mendapat 'death glare' dari Sai

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke seolah - olah membalas 'death glare' Sai, "Deathglare mu kalah tajam dan kalah seram di banding punyaku!" sindir Sasuke sambil membanggakan dirinya

"Baiklah aku mengalah. Mereka siapa Naruto?" tanya Sai menunjuk Sakura,Ino dan Hinata

"Mereka sepertinya manusia yang berasal dari masa depan" jawab Naruto

"Kau lagi, gadis pink?" kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah

"Eoh, aku menyelamatkan ku dari serigala waktu itu kan?" tanya Sakura yang juga memperhatikan Sasuke

"Hn. Dasar tak tau berterima kasih! sudah di tolong malah langsung hilang!" dengus Sasuke

"Aa .. Gomen - gomen, eum Terima kasih sudah menolongku .." ucap Sakura sambil nyengir

"Kalian kenapa bisa ada di sini? Kalian manusia kan?" tanya Sai

"Kami masuk ke dalam buku .." celetuk Ino

"Hah? bagaimana mungkin?" kata Naruto kaget

"Mu-ngkin s-saja" sambung Hinata

"Kau gagap?" tanya Sai

"Terkadang" jawab Hinata yang membuat semuanya heran

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menahan tawanya

"A-aku t-ti-dak t-ta-u" jawab Hinata

"Kupikir, Hinata gugup saat berbicara dengan Naruto, iya kan?" tanya Sakura yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan aku Sai, Uchiha Sai, sepupu dari Sasuke Uchiha yang di sebelahku .." ucap Sai

"Sakura Haruno" jawab Sakura yang sedang tak mood memperkenalkan dua sahabatnya yang lain

"Ino Yamanaka, dan dia Hinata Hyuuga" sambung Ino

"Senang berkenalan." ucap Sai yang tersenyum ke arah Ino

* * *

"Aku ingin pulang .." rengek Sakura setelah mereka ber-enam -Sai,Sasuke,Naruto,Ino,Sakura,dan Hinata- berjalan mengelilingi hutan itu, mencoba mencari jalan keluar atau buku coklat milik Sakura agar ke-tiga manusia itu bisa cepat pulang (?), mengingat bahwa Sai adalah Vampire penghisap darah yang tak bisa menahan rasa hausnya

"Sabarlah Sakura, kita belum menemukan buku itu!" omel Ino

"Iya Sakura, sabar ya .." sambung Hinata

"Tapi sampai kapan?" tanya Sakura pasrah

"Hei, kalian bertiga! Makan dulu tumbuhan ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan 3 helai daun (?) yang entah bernama apa

"Daun apa itu?" tanya Sakura

"Daun yang berasal dari Pohon Logos" jawab Sasuke

"Pohon Logos? yang aku tau, siapapun yang memakan daun atau buah yang berasal dari Pohon Logos, atau menghirup udara dari Pohon Logos, siapapun dia, hatinya akan berubah menjadi keras, sikapnya akan menjadi di luar jahat & baik, melebihi jahat istilahnya .." ucap Sakura

"Dari mana kau tau itu?" tanya Naruto

"Jadi benar? Aku tau dari novel yang kubaca .." jawab Sakura

"Aku tak akan mau memakannya kalau hati ku akan keras nantinya" kata Ino

"Aku juga tak mau di bilang tak punya hati." sambung Ino

"Oh ayolah, cepat makan daun itu kumohon .." rengek Sai yang sedang menahan rasa hausnya

"Memang kenapa?" tanya mereka bertiga

"Sai sedang menahan rasa hausnya, karna dia vampire penghisap darah, tidak seperti kami yang hanya menghisap darah hewan" jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau nanti hati kami menjadi keras?" tanya Sakura

"Aku ada penawarnya, cepat makan daun ini!" perintah Sasuke, dengan ragu - ragu, mereka bertiga memakan daun itu meskipun pada awal - akhir daun itu tetap terasa pait.

"Hei, fungsi daun ini untuk apa? kenapa kami harus memakannya?" tanya Ino

"agar bau darah kalian tidak tercium oleh vampire dan werewolf mana pun" jawab Naruto

"Oh .." Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Sekarang, kita cari bukunya!" ucap Sai yang sudah mulai bersemangat (?)

"Hinata, Ino .." panggil Sakura

"Dari tadi, kenapa aku tak melihat Tenten?" tanya Sakura

"Tenten? Oh Kami-sama, dimana dia?" tanya Ino histeris

"Sepertinya, kita tak bisa pulang sekarang .." kata Hinata

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai

"Tenten, teman kami yang satu lagi menghilang .." ucap Sakura

"Aku juga tak melihat Neji dari tadi .." sambung Naruto

"Kalian tau teman kalian dimana?" tanya Sai, mereka bertiga menggeleng

"Ya sudah, kalian ber-3 ke rumah Naruto saja dulu, kita beristirahat di sana sekaligus mencari sahabat mu itu" usul Sasuike

* * *

#Rumah Naruto

"Kaa-san!" panggil Naruto saat tiba di rumah nya

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kushina uzumaki keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tamu

"Kami bertemu 3 orang manusia yang terdampar di sini, mereka mau pulang tapi teman mereka yang satu lagi menghilang .." kata Naruto

"Manusia?" tanya Kushina

"Naruto, kenapa kau terlalu jujur pada kaa-sanmu? kami takut di hisap darahnya .." bisik Ino

"Tak apa, kaa-san ku juga dulu manusia .." jawab Naruto santai

"Kalian tak usah takut kepadaku, aku juga dulu manusia seperti kalian, dan sekarang aku hanya menjadi Vampire pemakan darah hewan, jadi tak usah khawatir ok?" ucap Kushina seolah mengetahui apa yang di bicarakan

"Kalian makan dan ganti baju di sini, setelah selesai, kita mencari teman kalian yang satu lagi .." ucap Sai

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Selesai juga *seneng*

Moga memuaskan ya ..

Balasan review :

**Scarlet24** : Seru ya? Bagus deh *elus dada* Ini ada kok :3 tapi untuk Neji dan Tenten di chapter depan :3 thanks udah review^^

**Nyanmaru** : Iya, saya juga baru nyadar kalau Hinata gagapnya terlalu parah, dan yosh ini udah di post dan Hinata gak terlalu parah gagapnya :D Gak bakal di discountinue kok, dan untuk pertanyaan yang lain, udah di jawab di chapter ini kan? Thanks udah review^^

**Review please ..**

**Don't be a siders ^_^**


	4. Big Problem

Selamat malam, minna-san ..

Saya kambek bawa cerita lama, mohon maaf karna sudah sangat lama gak nge-publish cerita, masalah modemyang selalu error setiap saat membuat saya frustasi (?) Dan ingin membanting laptop yang ada di hadapan saya -_-

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf, happy reading^^

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Another place ..

"Hei pria berambut panjang!" Panggil gadis bercepol dua yang sedikit kasar, namun gadis itu tak menyadari perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia sibuk melihat ke sekitar hutan, berjalan sambil tertatih - tatih dengan kesal,sambil mengibass - ngibaskan bajunya, terlihat risih dengan gaun panjang ala zaman victoria yang berwarna coklat.

"berbicaralah lebih sopan nona!" balas laki - laki berambut panjang coklat dan mata indigo

"aku tak peduli dengan masalah itu! Sekaranga katakan, kau mau membawa ku kemana?"tanya gadis bernama tenten itu dengan nada kesal

"ketempat yang jauh dari jangkauan para vampir." Balas laki - laki bernama neji dengan santai

"v..vam..pir?" Tanya Tenten kaget

"ya, kau manusia bukan?" Tanya neji sambil berhenti berjalan, menunggu tenten yang tertinggal jauh di belakang

"tentu saja, kau sendiri?" Tanya tenten setengah berteriak dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"aku bagian dari vampir."jawab neji yang membuat tenten yang sudah sampai di sebelahnya terjatuh seketika

"k..ka..u s..ser..iuss?"tanya Tenten terbata - bata, Neji mengangguk

"ka...u a..ka..n me..menghi..sap d..dar..ahku?" Tanya Tenten shock

"tidak, aku tak berselera meminum darah gadis jelek seperti mu.." ucap Neji lalu kembali berjalan

'sialan kau!" Umpat Tenten

* * *

"Baka ... baka .. baka.." Ino bergumam sambil memukul pelan kepalanya berulang - ulang kali

"siapa yang baka?" Tanya Hinata

"aku!" Balas Ino gusar

"Hah?!" Sakura terkejut,

"ya, aku baka, harusnya tadi aku tak perlu ikut penasaran dengan buku itu, kalau saja itu terjadi, pasti aku akan pergi kesalon." Ucap Ino yang mendapat jitakan dari Sakura

"kau akan menyesal, kalau tak masuk kebuku itu bersama kami, Ino .." ucap Hinata sambil memperhatikan Sai dengan seksama, memperhatikan Sai yang tengah memperhatikan Ino

Ino dan Sakura mengikuti tatapan Hinata, yang menuju ke arah Sai "sepertinya, dia tertarik padamu Ino" ucap Sakura pelan,"dan Ino pasti menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat tadi" sambung Hinata yang membuat Ino blush seketika.

"Dia vampir, bukan manusia! Ingat itu!" elak Ino

"kau tau Ino, vampir punya pendengaran yang kuat, berhati - hati lah" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum evil

"Aissh, kalian kenapa sangat kompak?" Gerutu Ino sebal, sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa pelan

"Ayo pergi sekarang juga, aku tak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan manusia."ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu

"kau pikir, aku mau berurusan dengan mu juga hah?" Tanya Sakura sebal

"lalu, kalau tak mau berurusan dengan ku, kenapa kau datang ke dunia vampir?" Tanya Sasuke tajam

"Itu tak sengaja!" Elak Sakura

"Sama saja, merepotkan!" Ucap Sasuke dingin

"Yak!Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan orang yang membuat buku itu, dan menaruhnya di rak bukuku!" Balas Sakura tajam

"kau pikir aku mau repot - repot mencari orang yang membuat buku itu dan memarahinya, lalu pergi setelah memarahinya?" Tanya Sasuke kesal

"hei, sudah lah, jangan bertengjar! Ayo cari teman mu yang satu lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri di tengah - tengah Sasuke dan Sakura

"kau tau? Warna rambutmu , membuat mataku sakit,begitu juga dengan warna rambut gadis pink itu." Ucap Sasuke dingin lalu kembali berjalan. Sakura hampir saja melepmpar batu yang sudah diambil olehnya kalau tak di halangi oleh Hinata dan Ino

"jangan membuat masalah Sakura-chan" ucap Ino

"ingat, mereka vampir dan kita manusia, beruntung mereka mau menolong kita."

Sakura mendesah, kemudian kembali berjalan, di susul oleh Ino san Hinata

* * *

"Hei, vampir rambut coklat!" Tenten mengatakannya dengan volume yang kuat sambil terengah - engah

"aku punya nama jelek!" Balas Neji dingin

"aku tak peduli siapa namamu karna aku tak mau tau, kita sudah berjalan kaki lebih dari 3 km, apa kau tak lelah? Kemana arah tujuan kita?" Tanya Tenten gusar

Neji membalas ucapan Tenten dengan tatapan tajam, tersadar dengan sesuatu, Tenten kembali berbicara "ah, maaf, kau bukan vampir, jadi tak merasa lelah, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku, kita aka kemana?"

"menemui teman - teman ku ya-"

"Apa? Kau gila? Teman - teman mu vampir bukan? Bagaimana kalau mereka meminum darahku?" Tenten kaget

"aku belum selesai bicara .." balas Neji datar

"Oh, maaf .. lanjutkan ucapanmu .." balas Tenten kikuk

"aku akan membawa mu kepada teman - temanku yang tengah bersama teman - temanmu" ucap Neji

"Ah! Benarkah? Kau baik sekali tuan, eum nama mu siapa?" Tanya Tenten

"kau bilang, tak peduli dengan namaku bukan? Jadi untuk apa aku memberitahu namaku kepadamu?" Balas Neji kemudian kembalk berjalan

"pelit sekali orang itu!" Gumam Tenten dalam hati, "ah tidak, dia bukam orang, tapi vampir" sambungnya dala, hati sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Itachi!" Panggil laki - laki berambut kuning panjang

"apa?" Tanya Itachi

"Kau mau ikut jalan - jalan ke Hutan Irovatum bersamaku dan Sasori?" Tanya laki - laki itu lagi, yang bernama Deidara

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri mereka sedang apa .." balas Sasori

Pain & Konan sedang duduk menempel berdua, sambil membaca buku, Kisame sedang duduk di tepi kolam ikan,sedangkan yang lain tertidur pulas di lantai

"ya sudan, ayolah .." ucap Itachi melihat keadaan teman - temannya yang na'as

* * *

"Kami-sama, dimana Tenten berada? Bantulah kami menemukannya .."ucap Ino sambil menggosok - gosokkan kedua tangannya, Sakura dan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya pasrah sambil terus berjalan.

"bersemangatlah sedikit." Ucap Naruto yang memperlambat langkahnya.

"inihh sudahh terlaluhh jauhh" ucap Sakura ngos - ngosan

"apakah di dunia vampir belum ada kendaraan sama sekali?" Tanya Hinata yang mencoba mengatur nafas

"tentu saja ada!" Balas Naruto yang membuat ketiga gadis ini bersemangat

"Mana? Kami mau naik itu saja!" Balas Ino dengan mata yang berbinar -binar

"tunggu, akan kupanggil terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto dan mulai merapal mantra

"panggil?" Tanya Hinata

"tenang, mereka vampir, pastinya memanggil kendaraan dengan cara yang unik dan luar biasa" ucap Ino

"aku .. tak yakin .." ucap Sakura

1

2

3

4

5

Ribuan kelelawar berterbangan dan membentuk lingkaran di atas langit, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, kelelawar itu mendekati dan mengitari Ino, Sakura dan Hinata

"maksudmu ini?" Tanya Ino kaget

"Ya, nanti mereka akan membentuk sebuah pola, kita naik saja keatasnya" balas Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah

"Seperti di kartun saja!" Gumam Hinata

"Kartun?" Tanya Naruto

"aku tak mau! Aku memilih berjalan kaki dari pada naik segerombolan kelelawar!" Ucap Sakura ketakutan

"aku juga!" Sambung Ino dan Hinata

"baiklah .." Naruto kembali merapal mantra dan kelelawar - kelelawar itu pergi entah kemana

"andai di abad 16 sudah ada mobil!" Ucap Ino

"ingat, teknologi belum terlalu canggih untuk itu." Balas Hinata kemudian kembali berjalan, disusul Sakura, lalu Ino.

"dan ingat, ini dunia vampir!" Sindir Sakura

"oh tuhan .."

* * *

"Apa menurutmu mereka masih jauh?"tanya Tenten

"tidak, sebentar lagi .." balas Neji

"benarkah?" Tanya Tenten lagi, sambil terus berusaha menyusul Neji

"itu mereka bukan?" Tanya Neji sambil menunjuk 3 orang laki - laki dan 3 orang perempuan. Mata Tenten berbinar - binar karna terlalu senang.

"Sakura! Ino! Hinata!" Panggil Tenten sambik berteriak

"Tenten?!"ucap mereka bertiga kompak, mereks bertiga berjalan setengah berlari, begitu juga dengan Tenten

"Kau dari mana saja?!" Tanya Ino

"Aku tersesat." Balas Tenten

"Kau tak apa - apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, hanya bajuku yang sedikit kotor." Balas Tenten

"itu, yang bersama mu siapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tak mengenalnya, tapi dia yang membantuku, dia seorang vampir, dan 3 orang laki - laki itu siapa?" tanya Tenten

"Pantat Ayam, Kucing Kuning, dan Laki - laki Cantik." Jawab Sakura

"Hah?!" Tenten bingung, adakah nama yang seperti itu?

"maksud Sakura, yang berambut hitam runcing itu Sasuke, berambut kuning itu Naruto dan terakhir yang err sedikit cantik (?) Itu Sai, mereka juga vampir" balas Ino

"hebat, aku tak percaya kalau kita terjebak di dunia vampir." Ucap Tenten

"dan kita akan kembali kedunia kita setelah kita menemukan buku itu." Ucap Hinata

"apakah bukunya ada bersama mu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"tidak, tidak ada bersamaku .." jawab Tenten, SHI (Sakura,Hinata,Ino) ,mendesah gusar.

"sekarang, tinggal mencari bukunya, ayo semangat!" Ucap Sai

* * *

"Hei, aku merasakan ada aura aneh disini .." ucap Deidara

"benarkah?" Tanya Sasori

"ya, kalian tak merasakannya?" Tanya Deidara

Itachi dan Sasori terdiam sambil menutup mata "kau benar." Ucap Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan

"kita cari aura itu!" Ucap Itachi

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Neji berjalan santai, diikuti oleh Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang ada di belakang mereka.

Mata Sakura berpencar mengitari segala arah, hingga suatu pemandangan ganjil menarik perhatiannya.

"Itu, bukunya!" Ucap Sakura membuat semua orang menoleh, Sasuke mendekati buku coklat usang itu yang ada diantara rerumputan.

"lihat! Mataku lebih tajam dari pada mata vampir!" Ucap Sakura setengah menyombongkan diri, Ino menyikut Sakura sambil memberi death glare andalannya pada Sakura.

Di saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh bagian kanan sampul buku, tiba - tiba sebuah tangan milik deidara memegang bagian kiri, semuanya tampak terkejut.

"aku yang pertama kali melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke

"koreksi! Aku yang pertama kali melihatnya, bukan dirimu!" Ucap Sakura yang mendapat jitakan keras dari Ino

Suara Sakura menarik perhatian Sasori dan juga Itachi, merasa di perhatikan Sakura memperhatikan 2 orang laki - laki yang berdiri di belakang lelaki berambut kuning, merasa familiar dengan sosok laki -laki berambut merah, Sakura bergumam "Sasori-nii?!"

'CRAASSHH'

"Bukunya?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

End of chapter 4 :)

Gimana cerita di chapter 4 ini?

Jelek kah? Atau makin membosankan?

Neee Kritik & Saran, sumbangkan lewat kotak review^^

Don't be a Siders, maaf kalau banyak typo, harap dimaklumi :D

Arigatou buat semua readers yang udah baca dari chapter awal *bow


End file.
